


Baby Love

by Sivan325



Series: Crossovers/Multiple Crossovers (Slash/Gen) [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Establish Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for _Prompt #39: Baby_ of Daily Prompts Yahoo Group.  
>  Beta: Tena  
> Disclaimer: They are not mine.

Orlando walked to the bed with a tray full of food in his hands. He glanced at his beautiful lover.

He could feel how his heart pounded harder and faster, and he wanted to ravish him again.

“Orli?” Jensen stared at his beloved with lust, “Come over here and feed me…”

For one moment it seemed that Orli had forgotten that he was holding the tray in his hands. The sight of his beloved’s naked body shining at him, the exposed brown nipples, calling his name, Jensen’s green eyes, and he could feel himself becoming addicted. He could not look away.

“Orlando Bloom, if you do not move your ass soon, I… I will…” and with that Jensen seemed lost, his sentence trailed away He did not know how he should punish his lover.

Orlando sat the tray on the chair close the bed, and sat beside his lover’s body, moving his hands to rub the man’s crotch, as he asked teasing, “You will do what, lover?”

Orli could see the sparkle within the green-hazel eyes, and waited for his lover to answer. He leaned closer to the heated body, moving his lips, kissing the man’s neck, moving down over his nipples, and sucked each of them. He felt Jensen arched his back, and moaned as the pleasure filled him inside.

“I’ll spank you.” Jensen whispered, and moved his hand over Orli’s back. Then he stroked Orli’s thighs, while his other hand stroked his erection.

“No, you don’t, my baby love.” Orli said as he kissed Jensen, thrusting his tongue inside his lover’s mouth, while he moved his hands over Jensen’s length, and guided it over his anus, letting it slide inside.

“Not today…” Jensen moaned between the kissing, as he moved his hands to touch Orli’s chest, as his lover moved, fucking his cock.

“My baby…” Orli moaned as he paced his thrust harder and faster as he rode him.

“My Brit…” Jensen moaned, arched his back.

“You are so hot… so good…” Orli moaned, letting his body fall over Jensen’s. He took his lips again, kissing with a hunger.

Jensen could feel his cock began to be stiffen, “I’m close,” he said, and then the violently shiver hit his body. His release came, and he shot his cum inside Orli’s anus, while he called his lover’s name.

Orli came after him, moving his hands stroking his cock head. He aimed at Jensen’s chest, and let his cum cover the smooth skin of his baby love.

_Finish_


End file.
